Squeaky clean, attributable to efficient rinsing, is important to many consumer segments, particularly in hand dishwashing. For example, this squeaky clean is referred to as “kyu-kyu” in Japan. To provide this benefit, liquid dish detergent compositions often contain anionic surfactants having a relatively high degree of alkoxylation, especially ethoxylation, making them more water soluble. However, a drawback to these highly alkoxylated anionic surfactants is sacrificing efficient grease or oil removal. Accordingly, there is a need for a liquid detergent composition that balances squeaky clean benefits and the use of anionic surfactants with low degree of alkoxylation for grease removal.